Wakai Bungaku Season 4
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Chin and her entire family are having a good time in Tokyo, but there'll still be problems ahead.
1. Episode 54: The Bakery

Akutagawa and Gin went into the bakery with Odasaku.

* * *

**"What kind of treat should we get?" **Gin asked.

**"We should get these rabbit treats." **Odasaku replied.

**"Hi, sweetie." **I said while drizzling frosting on a chocolate cake.

**"Wha, M-Mom you work here now?"** Akutagawa asked.

**"Of course I do." **I replied.

* * *

**"Welcome back, Mama." **Kenji and Kyouka said when he jumped on me.

**"Kenji, look out!" **Lucy shouted.

He turns around and got hit by a ball, but it didn't hurt all.

**"Whoa!" **Kenji said.

**"Whoa what?" **Atsushi asked.

***Laughs* "Kenji, you're a little bean!" **I said.

**"So are you, Mama." **Kenji said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Mood swings

Mushitaro and Gin are starting to develop some weird mood swings.

* * *

**"Onii-chan." **Gin said in a shy voice.

**"Imouto-chan."** Mushi said in a shy voice too.

**"I hate you."** the two of them said in an angry voice.

Sadness was their last mood swing they did.

**"Momma!" **They both cried.

**"What happened?" **My grandmother asked.

**"We need a hug." **Mushitaro said.

**"Aww, don't cry you're going to okay, I promise." **My grandmother said while hugging the two kids.

**"I love you, Momma." **Mushitaro said while blushing.

**"Me too, Mushi-mellow." **My grandma replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 55: Kenji's Hay

This is Kenji's second episode.

* * *

Kenji is a happy, go lucky boy who like to smile and being super strong.

When he was walking down the street, he saw some person's car with a parking ticket.

***giggles* "I should pick this up." **Kenji thought to myself.

He picks up the car and has an open smile on his face.

**"Hi people!" **He shouted.

Suddenly, someone hit Kenji in the back of the head with a clubbing stick.

**"Whoa!" **He said.

*Giggles* he's so happy about it!

**"That weally hurts." **Kenji happily said.

**"Well I'm going back to Mama now, bye bye." **He said. while running with the stop sign.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Pai's food baby

We call my grandmother **"pie" **because of her love for pie.

One day, she started to get weird food cravings at the mall.

* * *

**"Obachan, what are you eating?" **Atsushi asked.

**"I got this craving for a banana split with peanut brittle and fig newtons." **My grandma replied.

**"Eww, that sounds gross." **Kenji said.

**"I'm finished anyways, so there's nothing else to worry about." **My grandma said.

She excused herself from table and noticed some weird on her body...it turned that she was impregnated from something she ate this morning.

**"That is so cool." **Kenji said.

**"We need to take her to the doctor." **I told Mori.

**"Agreed." **Mori replied.

* * *

We took my grandmother to the hospital and went for an ultrasound...THE RESULTS WERE IN!

**"According to this ultrasound, your grandmother is indeed pregnant with a ****breakfast baby. **the doctor said.

**"What, how did this happen? She's 54 years old." **I said.

**"Well, I guess we can fix this the old fashioned way." **Akiko said.

***Gasps* "Is that you, Aki?" **the doctor asked. His name is Oto Yosano and has given up his alcohol addiction to become a doctor.

**"Dad, it's been so long since 4 years after I left you." **Akiko said while hugging Oto.

**"Aww, that's so sweet that you and your father are reunited." **I said.

Dazai walked up to Akiko and tugged on her shirt.

**"O-Onii-san." **Dazai said.

**"Yes, Dazai?" **Akiko asked.

**"I love you." **Dazai replied while blushing.

**"I love you too, little brother." **Akiko said while hugging and carrying Dazai, in her arms.

**"Now, can we get some Mommy?" **Dazai asked.

**"Sure, anything for you baby." **I replied while kissing Dazai's cheeks.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 56: Dazai's crush

Dazai felt really shy around Akiko, so much so that he had redder blush on his face.

It turns out that he had a crush on Akiko and wanted to kiss her.

* * *

He saw Akiko upstairs and tugged on her jacket.

**"Onii-san." **Dazai said in a shy voice.

**"Yes?" **Akiko asked.

**"Can I kiss you, Onii-san?" **Dazai asked.

**"Of course you can." **Akiko replied.

Dazai sat in her lap and kissed her directly on the lips.

**"Why did you do that?" **Akiko asked.

**"I-I'm sorry." **Dazai said.

**"That's okay, I actually liked it." **Akiko replied with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, time froze.

**"That's odd, time stopped all of a sudden. Don't you agree Onii-chan?" **Dazai said to frozen Akiko.

**"O-Onii-chan? Nii-chan? Wake up, my are you ignoring me? **Dazai said while shaking Akiko.

**"Onii-chan!"** Dazai cried.

Time unfroze and Akiko saw Dazai crying o the floor.

**"No don't cry, it's okay I'm fine." **Akiko said while hugging Dazai.

**"I love you, Onii-chan." **He said.

**"Me too, lil brother." **Akiko replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Double suicide

**"Onii-chan, let's commit double suicide together!" **Dazai said to Akiko.

**"Absolutely not." **Akiko said.

**"Waaahh!" **Dazai cried.

**"D-Don't cry lil bro, it's okay." **Akiko said while hugging Dazai.

**"Here's a cherry pie that baked just for you." **She said. It was called **"Dazai's comfort pie."**

**"Thank you." **Dazai said.

* * *

**"She healed Atsushi?"** I asked in surprise.

**"Yes, she did." **Oto replied.

**"Then that does mean that she's the daughter of a doctor." **I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 57: The ghost temple

**This is Koyo's backstory**

* * *

Koyo was born on January 10th, 2002 in Yokohama. She grew up with a single father in the house temple with spirits of the decreased.

One night in 2007, Koyo's father transferred his ability, **Golden Geisha** to her.

**"Sweetie, I would like to say goodbye because the demons are coming for me." **Mr. Ozaki said.

**"Bye, Daddy." **Koyo said while waving.

The demons found her father and killed him, she ran into sidewalk and lived in the orphanage with Akiko, Ranpo and etc.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chin's ghost parents

I realized that my parents are spirits in the temple, while Saki talks about her backstory to Q.

* * *

Saki Yumeno was born on May 31, 2000 in the Yokohama nursery. She was abandoned from her parents from the hospital and was raised in the orphanage, until she escaped when she was 13.

By the time she was 14, she found out that she had an unexpected pregnancy.

After she gave birth to Q in 2015, she dropped him off to the orphanage and grew up to get a job at a toy store.

**"Goodbye my son, I'll see you again when you're older."** She said.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Episode 58: Chuuya's sister

**This is the backstory of Chuuya's half sister.**

* * *

Tiana was born on June 11, 2004 in the Yokohama Military.

Her parents sent her and Chuuya to the orphanage in order to protect her from the shooting in 2007.

**"Bye Mommy and Daddy." **She said while waving.

After she and her brother arrived at the orphanage, the two of them heard a whipping noise in the church room.

**"What was going on in there, Ranpo-san?" **Tiana asked.

***Sniffles* "The headmaster whooped me on the back with a belt." **Ranpo wept.

**"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." **Tiana said while hugging Ranpo.

* * *

Now that Tiana's 15, she searches every house in the neighborhood that fit for her to stay in.

**"Brother, I'm so glad that you are here." **She said.

**"So am I." **Chuuya said while hugging her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Military Mom

**"Mom, Dad you're back!" **Chuuya said while hugging them.

* * *

**This is the backstory of Chuuya's mother.**

Mariko was born on July 4th, 1986 in the Yokohama Military. She and her husband, **Nakayama** were 18 years old when they became parents to Tiana and 20 with Chuuya.

When the the military shooting started, they sent their children to the orphanage to protect them from getting killed with them.

**"We'll come back for them, when we're reincarnated." **Mariko told Tiana.

**"Goodbye." **Mariko and her daughter replied while waving.

After Mariko and Nakayama died, Dazai reincarnated them into different people and became Koyo's caretakers in the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

**THE END**


	11. Episode 59: Ranpo's mother

**This is the backstory of Ranpo's mother.**

* * *

Tantei was born on October 3, 1984 in they city of Japan. She graduated from high school and got a job as an actor and voice actor in many TV shows.

When she met Hirai at the age of 17, Tantei got unexpectedly pregnant and gave birth to Ranpo in 2002.

The couple originally named their son, "**Hirai Jr" **but other people call him Ranpo.

In 2007, their son witnessed their dead bodies while they were on set of a scene.

**"No, Mommy and Daddy!" **He shouted.

* * *

After that situation happened, Dazai reincarnated his parents and became the caretakers of the Tanizaki siblings.

Meanwhile, Ranpo got off of the orphan bus and lived in the Yokohama orphanage with the quadruplets.

Izumi was very traumatized when the headmaster cut her hair short, and pranked Atsushi by cutting his hair so he wouldn't look like a girl.

**"Sis, are you okay?" **Yui asked.

**"No I'm not, Daddy assaulted me." **Izumi replied.

**"It's okay, I promise to protect you if that happens again." **Yui said while hugging her sister.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Snack time!

Tantei now has long hair tied in a low-ponytail. She also wears a skull t-shirt with a black skirt, tights and sneakers.

* * *

**"Son, let's spend some time together shall we?" **Tantei told Ranpo.

**"Sure." **He replied while holding his mom's hand.

**"Mum, can I get these snacks?" ** Ranpo asked.

**"Sure, sweetie." **Tantei replied.

After the two of them came back home, Ranpo was sitting on his mom's shoulders on the way.

**"Aww you're so cute, you little teddy bear." **Tantei said while her son was sitting in her lap.

She cuddled him in her arms like a stuffed animal because he is very short at 4 foot 6.

**"I just can't, you are too adorable to be punished my little baby." **Tantei said while rubbing her cheek against Ranpo's.

* * *

**THE END**


	13. Episode 60: Veggies

Koyo's father was reincarnated as a ghostly young man by Dazai.

**"Is my dad at the door." **She asked.

**"Yes."** Her dad replied.

**"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it." **Koyo said in surprise.

**"I've also bought you vegetables."**Mr. Ozaki said.

* * *

**This is the backstory of Kyouka's mother**

Tsuyoi was born on August 5, 1997 in Yokohama. She gave birth to Kyouka when she was seventeen and worked as a single mother.

In 2016, an assassin captured her daughter and sacrificed herself to save her from a grenade, while transferring her ability, **Guardian Angel **to Kyouka.

**"I will save you, sweetie!" **Tsuyoi shouted.

After her death, Dazai reincarnated her into a purple-haired woman and became the caretaker of the Akutagawa siblings in the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Ranpo's old man

**This is the backstory of Ranpo's father**

* * *

Nakayama was born on January 27, 1984 In Yokohama. He learned about voice acting in high school with Tantei and later fathered her baby son during their high school graduation.

When he was 23, he was shot in the chest when he was performing in a TV show.

After that, he was reincarnated as an Asian by Dazai and took care of the Tanizaki siblings in the orphanage.

**"What's wrong now?" **Koyo asked Atsushi and Odasaku.

**"The headmaster whooped us in the back like Ranpo did." **Odasaku wept.

**"I feel so bad for you two." **Koyo said while the two boys.

* * *

**"Pa, you're here." **Ranpo cheered.

**"Me too, buddy." **Nakayama replied while hugging his son like a teddy bear.

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Episode 61: Dazai's psycho side

Dazai was acted very off this morning, his hair was longer and his eyes were soulless.

* * *

**"What's wrong, sweetie?" **I asked.

**"Nooo." **Dazai said in a demonic voice.

**"AHAHAHAHAHA!" **Dazai evil laughed.

**"You need some comfort pie." **I said.

I fed a slice of pie into Dazai's mouth, which instantly made him feel better.

**"Thank you, Mommy." **Dazai said while blushing.

**"You're welcome, you precious little muffin." **I said while hugging the smol child in my arms.

* * *

**THE END**


	16. Big bro Mushi

Fyodor walked up Mushitaro and tugged on his shirt.

* * *

**"O-Onii-cha." **Fyodor said.

**"Yes, Fyodor?" **Mushitaro asked.

**"Please play with me." **Fyodor said.

**"I can't right now, I need to get my drink." **Mushitaro replied while dragging Fyodor on his leg.

**"Onii-cha!" **Fyodor whined.

**"Uh, okay I'll play with you now." **Mushitaro replied.

**"Yay!" **Fyodor cheered.

The two boys played with the rat plush and the polar bear, Shirase also played with them too.

* * *

**THE END**


	17. Episode 62: Soda can

Me and Kenji walked to the park together, and saw a soda stand.

* * *

**"Mama, can I get a soda can?" **Kenji asked.

**"Of course you can." **I replied.

Instead of getting a soda, he lifts the truck with one arm like he always does.

**"Kenji!? What are you doing?" **I asked in shock.

**"Carrying this truck."** Kenji answered.

**"Put that down before you hurt somebody." **I told him.

**"Mkay." **Kenji replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Kenji's Mum

**This is the backstory of Kenji's mother**

* * *

Kiso was born on Thanksgiving in 2004, she grew up in a farm with 12 cousins and 30 uncles.

When Kiso turned 9 years old in 2013, she got unexpectedly pregnant and gave birth to Kenji a year after.

**"Mom, Dad I can't keep this baby, I need to put him in foster care." **Kiso said.

**"Understood." **Her parents replied.

And with that, she takes his son to the orphanage barn and took care of other orphans every day.

**"Hi Mama." **Kenji said when she arrived at our house.

**"Hi, son." **Kiso replied while hugging her son.

The blonde girl is now fifteen and has finally reunited with her son.

* * *

**THE END**


	19. Episode 63: Child Protective Services

It's not the quadruplets' fault that their bullies, their father is the headmaster of the orphanage and it's his fault.

* * *

**Here's a flashback of Sumire abusing his four children.**

**"Daddy, stop!" **Izumi cried.

**"No, not until you had enough." **Sumire said.

**"Ow!" **Izumi screamed while Sumire was whipping her.

**"Stop!" **Kousuke yelled.

***Gasps* "You're next, mister." **Sumire said.

**"Why is he doing to us? We didn't do anything to him." **Yui said.

* * *

**"I still remember all of the abuse that my dad did to me, he's still doing it now." **Izumi said in a sad voice.

**"I feel so bad for you, but can we be friends?" **Atsushi asked while holding Izumi's hand.

**"Absolutely." **Izumi replied with a smile.

You could tell looking at her face and body, that Sumire beat her before she had a talk with Atsushi.

**"I think we need to call CPS on your dad." **Atsushi told Izumi.

**"Me too." **She said while hugging Atsushi.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Kunikida's diet

**"Why am I so fat? I guess I'll have to drink nothing but water, then I'll be perfect." **Kunikida said in a calm voice.

Dazai breaks into Kunikida's room with a machete.

**"Oh god Dazai, what did I tell about breaking down the door with that machete." **He said.

* * *

**Here's a flashback of the quadruplets insulting Kunikida.**

**"Stupid, zip up you jacket to cover up your fat." **Izumi teased.

**"I-I'm not fat, what makes you say that?" **Kunikida asked.

**"According to Chin, she said that you weigh 171 pounds." **Yui replied.

**"But that doesn't that I'm overweight." **Kunikida said.

**"Yes it does, FATTY!" **Satori yelled.

**"Go loose all of that weight, brat!" **Kousuke insulted.

**"Fine, I will!" **Kunikida said while running away.

* * *

**"No food, just water." **Kunikida said in his mind.

**_"What will happen next?"_**

* * *

**THE END**


	21. Episode 64: The Medical Agency

Me and Yukichi finally got married, and my grandmother became Sumire's step-wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were in the ghost temple with the spirits.

**"Doctor, what are these blisters on my forehead?" **Odasaku asked.

**"That's that you have herpes, actually all of us have it." **Oto replied.

**"What? No that can't be, I thought they were pimples since I already started puberty." **Odasaku said in shock.

**"I think it just happened naturally." **Oto replied.

**"Mommy, where are you going?"**Atsushi asked.

**"We're just going to the car, that's all." **I replied.

When I got in the car with the younger kids, I realized that there was a time bomb that will kill us in 50 minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko and Koyo have a conversation with their old men about becoming leaders of their organizations in a new building.

**"Welcome to the mafia, Koyo." **Mr Ozaki said.

Akiko got dressed up in a mere house assistant and Koyo in a purple flowered kimono.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. The sad ending

Odasaku was dreaming about becoming an author of children books, but it was interrupted when he heard the bomb tick faster.

* * *

**"Don't worry Mom and Dad, I will save you!" **He shouted.

He jumped out of the window and tries to save us, but the car blew up which made him fall on the ground.

**"Oh no, they're gone and will never come back." **Odasaku thought in his mind.

He went back into the temple and saw Dazai, peeking his head out through the blanket.

**"Onii-chan, where's Mommy?" **Dazai asked with the puppy dog eyes.

**"She's gone, along with Dad and our younger siblings." **Odasaku replied.

**"No!" **Dazai screamed.

**"What should we do, now that they're no longer with us?" **Atsushi asked.

**"We're just gonna have to take care of ourselves." **Odasaku replied while holding his brother's hand.

The whole story ends with Koyo, Elise and all of the older kids standing on the roof, watching us in the night sky.

* * *

**THE END**


	23. Special chapter!

This event happened on June 19, 2010.

* * *

**"Happy 4th birthday Dazai!" **Everybody cheered.

_After he ate one piece of the birthday cake, he went outside and tried to swim with the headmaster._

**"Papa, can I please swim with you?" **Dazai said.

**"Absolutely not, you're going to drown." **the headmaster replied, not looking at Dazai in the eyes.

**"You don't even looking at me in the eyes. Please notice me senpai!" **Dazai begged.

**"I..said...no!" **Sumire yelled and smacked Dazai on the cheek.

**"Waah! But it's my birthday." **Dazai cried.

**"Well you can regret it, because you should kill yourself." **Sumire replied in a strict tone.

**"Hmph, meanie!" **Dazai insulted.

_Little Dazai was slightly angry and very sad that his senpai wouldn't notice him. **He placed his hand on the floor and hammered a nail through it, while he was in his room.**_

**"What's wrong sweetie." **Atsui asked.

**"Daddy told me hammer my hand, because he think that I'm a joke to him." **Dazai replied.

**"It's okay Dazai, I'll always be nice to you no matter." **Atsui replied while hugging Dazai.

_While at the playground, Dazai began to sing a song on top of the slide, with a teddy bear in his arms._

**"You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, P****umpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. ****You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums,**** You're the Apple of my eye. And**** I love you so and I want you to know, that ****I'll always be right here, and****I love to sing sweet songs to you, because ****you are so dear."**He sang.

This truly shows that Dazai wants to commit suicide, because of the headmaster tormenting him

_**"I still love my baby boy" ~ Love, Mom**_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
